


Узнавание

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, немножко ангста, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Я понял, что это ты, как только оказался близко к крепости.— Уризен не узнал тебя. Не сразу.





	Узнавание

— Я понял, что это ты, как только оказался близко к крепости, — сказал Данте.  
  
В фургоне было непривычно тихо. Ночная тьма за окном прокрадывалась внутрь, тусклой крошечной лампочки не хватало, чтобы ее рассеять. Неро с Нико дремали на передних сидениях, привалившись друг к другу во сне. Когда Неро проснется, то будет ворчать и все отрицать.  
  
Это будет потом. Сейчас ночь и мрак позволяли им с братом просто сидеть вдвоем в тишине друг напротив друга.  
  
— Я почувствовал, — продолжал Данте тихо. Вергилий слушал, наклонившись к нему и сложив руки на колени, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Знаешь, мне казалось, я совсем забыл, как это, — чувствовать тебя. Я и не думал, что когда-нибудь сделаю шаг, и меня накроет этим ощущением… тебя.  
  
Вергилий молчал. Смотрел он в упор, светло-голубые глаза были так не похожи на желтизну Уризена, что у Данте еще раз отлегло от сердца.  
  
— Ты так похож на паническую атаку, знаешь.  
  
Вергилий вдруг улыбнулся: уголки его губ едва заметно дрогнули, в них моментально залегли глубокие тени.  
  
— Я разделился, чтобы выжить, — сказал Вергилий тихо. — Я не думал о том, что будет делать моя демоничность отдельно от человечности… Уризен не узнал тебя. Не сразу.  
  
Данте вспомнил, как короткая вспышка паники, накрывшая его, сменилась удивительным почти облегчением, пузырящейся в венах радостью, и как скоро это потухло, стоило увидеть, во что превратился его брат.  
  
Так Данте думал в тот момент.  
  
Но Вергилий ни в кого не превращался. Уризен всегда был у него внутри. Вместе с Ви. Раньше у них, конечно, не было имен.  
  
Когда Ви вернулся к Уризену, когда они соединились обратно в единое существо, Данте не позволил себе обмануться сладким облегчением, хотя так страшно хотелось. Поэтому он напал. Наверное.  
  
Но сейчас, когда ад вернулся в ад, когда город медленно восстанавливается, когда Вергилий просто сидел напротив него на диване и просто смотрел, Данте позволил себе выдохнуть и утонуть в ощущении того, что он рядом. Здесь.  
  
Данте этого не хватало.


End file.
